My little Hanataro
by Broken4life
Summary: kenpachi and hanataro . mpreg .


Chapter 1 . Why are you so shy ?

It was a bright and sunny dat in the soul society and Hanataro was sweeping the porch of squad 11 .

Kenpachi : Hey runt . Come here !

Hesitantly Hanataro walked over to Kenpachi .

Hanataro : y-yes ?

Kenpachi : Why the hell are you so shy ? Why are you so damn fragile ? Why don't you become stronger ?

Hanataro : u-um w-well ?

Kenpachi : I'm waitin ?

Hanataro : well its my personality and im born that way and I can't .

Kenpachi : what why the hell not !

"I cant tell him about my other ability to have ... children and the fact that I can give that abilty to other people . Just lie or tell Captin ? Umm no RUN ! "

The next thing Kenpachi new is he saw Hanataro running .

Kenpachi : For someone so small he sure cna run really fast , Hanataro Yamada I will find out why your so damn weak and fragile and why you cant get stronger you were lieing through the whole conversation mostly . I'll get ya ya sneaky bastard . But soon he'll be my sneaky little bastard ,

Chapter 2 : So thats your secret !

Hanataro ran towards his barracks and ran into his room .

Hanataro : Why did I have to have this ability ?

Meanwhile Kenpachi walked down towards squad 4 and walked in front of Hanataro's door until he heard him talking .

Kenpachi : What the hell ?

Hanataro : How come I have to be the one who can do this ? I don't want to be able to it makes me a freak .

Kenpachi 's thoughts 'say it already and your not a freak your beautiful just the way you are , '

Hanataro : maybe it's a good thing I mean most people want children but a lot of them cant have any and get depressed . To bad no-one likes me . I mean who wants a man who can get pregnant AND give people the ability with their zanpaktou also .

Kenpachi : woah ! Didnt see that coming . Oh so thats it . Pretty good reason I guess long as it doesnt kill him .

Hanataro got up after his rant and opened his door to find Kenpachi right infront of him .

Kenpachi : so thats your secret . Huh new I'd find it one way or another . Aahaha

Hanataro was in shock and happiness that he wouldn't freak out and thought it was funny but he was in shock because his crush was so close and his scent was so strong and delicous and manly . So he faiinted .

Kenpachi : ha , wait what ?

Before Hana fell he caiught him and held him close and walked home with to squad 11 . And laid him in his bed and feel asleep with him on his chest .

Kenpachi : hes sucha little delicate flower . But I suppose hes my delicate little flower . And with that Kenpachi feel asleep with hanataro snuggled up against him . With small moans coming from both of course .

Chapter 3 My lover .

hanataro woke up feeling happy something new to him . he lifted his head up and saw kenpachi watching him . smiling ? Hanataro got red , redder than a tomamtoe . it was quite funny .

Kenpachi : hey hana ?

Hanataro : yes ? ken-chan ?

Kenpachi - yer secret aint that bad and the fact that i really like ya makes it easier nut i wont tell yer secret .

Hanataro - really thank you ken-chan!

Hanataor gave him a big kiss and said he loved him and ken chan just smiled and said he loved him too .

Chapter 4 sweet love .

Later that nite they made sweet love with Hanataro moaning and having the whole squad 11 and every other hearing them both . but only one did not like this .

? - how dare he touch MY property ! oh well i'll get him soon enough . The man stepped out of the shadows and his name was

Yamamoto - i will get my flower back !

Chapter 5 pregnancy and a villian ? oh great !

Kenpachi woke up to the sound of hurling . he ran to the bathroom only to find Hanataro was throwing up and dry heaving .

kENPACHI - whats wrong koi (love) ? oh wait ya preggers ?

Hanataro nodded and silently cried .

Kenpachi - dont cry dont worry well be a good family .

Hanataro - okay . But - Yamamoto ?

Kenpachi - HUH ? kenpachi turned around and saw the head captin standing there pointing at hanataro ?

Yamamoto - Hanataro lets get you to Unohana . Shall we . He tried to pick Hana up but the poor boy flinched and scurried away into Kenpachis chest .

Kenapchi - DONT TOUCH MY FLOWER BITCH !

Yamamoto - grrr !

Yamamoto ran off to his squad and made a plan to kidnape hanataro later on when he was most defenceless in his last month of pregnancy .

Kenpachi - dont worry ill protect ya and da lil one . He smiled and so did Hanataro .

Chapter 6 ( skip to 9th month ) Our strange family

Hanataro and Kenpachi had gotten married in Hanataros 4th month and had a hiney moon up until the 6th . His stomach was really big now . it was the suze of a watermelon . They had gotten all the supplies they would need for the baby . They had their own private section in the 11th squad and Hanataro was due next week . but Yamamoto was still up to no good . Sometimes he'd watch Hanataro in his sleep one nite on saturday he kept Hanataro hostage in the squad 1 barracks and kenpachi woke up screaming killing everything and everyone looking for his flower . he got to squad 1 and found yamamoto . Yamamoto used his bankai while Kenpachi called out his sword . He said

Kenpachi - Kenchoyo ( made up name but it means 'for my little flower " )

his zanpakto had endless blades but really it was one for every person he killed and he had one more thanks to Yamamoto . it took 3 hours but he beat him . then he went to look for hanataro . He was clutching his stomach screaming from pain . Kenpachi grabbed his flower off the bed and noticed blood and hana had no clothes on . He took him t unohana and that nite from midnight to the afternoon they had two little boys .

One was named Senyu ( it means sensitive submisive) . he looked like Hanataor and was the second born . he had shirt bluish blackish hair with big sea blue eyes . He had a frame like hanataro . he was exactly like his moother hanataro .

The oldest Kenmaru ( meaning harmful distruction ) was exactly like kenpachi and was strong like him . He had frame like him and the same power also . He had dark black hair with blue tints and deep blue eyes . he grew up to be like Kenpachi .

Kenmaru didnt have hanataro's ability but Senyu did so Kenmaru was very mean to every boy who was around Senyu . Just like how Kenpachi is with Hanataro .

Kenmaru and Senyu both had a family with each other since no one else but their parents and friends Miku and Lena mattered to them . they were both incest gay . no one really cared though so they all lived happily ever after and had familys who grew up to be strong and submissve .

The end . Please rate and comment thatnk you . The next is about , Komamura and Hanataro.


End file.
